Quietus
by MoonyEstelChase
Summary: Never say everything is fine. INFINITY WAR THEORY NO SPOILERS


**A/N TWO FREAKIN DAYS**

 **Also, I only read through this once, cause I wanted to post it before the movie came out. So, sorry for weird sentences or misspellings or grammar stuff.**

 **And I know it feels rushed, but I kinda like that.**

* * *

Two faces looked up at the looming ship, one with uncomprehending confusion, the other with horrified shock. Loki was still staring when Thor broke away his gaze. "What the Hel?"

Loki covered his mouth with a shaking hand. Thor narrowed his eyes and turned to face him. "Wait, you know who this is?" Loki's overlarge eyes gave him an answer.

There was quiet for a long minute. "Remember when you asked me who had shown me the power of the Tesseract?" Loki whispered.

Nodding, Thor thought back to when Loki had tried to take over Midgard. The memories had compressed into a blur, but it wasn't hard to recall the first sight Thor had had of Loki since Loki's fall into the Void.

Loki whispered again. "Well, that's him. Thanos." He pulled at his hair, almost ripping some out. "I'm going to die. We're all going to die."

Thor scoffed, "I mean, his ship is really big, but we have warriors aboard."

"And a civilian refugee camp."

"We'll be fine!" Thor forced a smile.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

They were not fine.

Even with Heimdall's warnings of where Thanos' army were, even with the Hulk's strength, Even with Loki's magic, even with Valkyrie's determination, even with Thor's new-found power, it was almost laughably easy for Asgard and the gladiators to be overpowered.

Thor had no idea if anyone had survived. He was surrounded by death, death by his hand and by the hand of enemies. Death by the hand of one particular enemy, and of whom he had only learned the name of an hour ago. Thanos; who at the moment, was holding Thor's head in a massive purple hand.

Fire still burned in the ship as Thanos looked down on him; detached but almost curious. He opened his mouth to speak, but he looked up at the entrance of a group.

Thor strained his neck, trying to turn his head. He managed a half inch, and it was enough. Standing in front of Thanos were a motley group. A huge, boarish beast, two pale beings with smashed in noses, and a female alien with a pike pointed at Loki.

Loki was just as white as the aliens behind him. He was so still Thor couldn't even tell if he was breathing. But despite his almost tangible fear, Loki raised his chin defiantly. "Thanos, why are you here?"

The loudness of Thanos' laugh startled Thor. "Why am I here? The traitor asks me why? You know best of all, little liar." He boomed.

"I thought I'd give you the curtesy of asking, little though you deserve it." Thor did not know how Loki could keep his voice so smooth.

Thanos did not laugh at that. "There is much you deserve. You failed me. You lost the Mind Stone I let you borrow, and you failed to retrieve the Space Stone."

Looking around, Loki noted, "I see you are losing a lot of things these days. Where are your favorite daughters? Have Nebula and Gamora abandoned you?"

Both Pike Lady and Thanos snarled. "Give me the Tesseract, worm. I know you have it." He growled.

"Do you?"

Thanos squeezed Thor's head suddenly, causing Thor to cry out. "Give it to me." Thanos gritted through clenched teeth, "Or I kill him and the remainder of the pitiful people you call yours."

Loki pursed his lips. "You see, if I do, I lose my bargaining chip, and you lose your need of me."

Thanos clenched Thor's head even harder. "You cannot outbluff me. I know you don't want him to die. And you know I keep all my promises."

Bald Alien chuckled and poked Loki with a long and creepy finger. Loki gazed at the dead Asgardians lying around, and at Thor, trapped by Thanos. Thor gasped out, "No! Loki, you..." Thanos squeezed again.

A battle all its own was raging in Loki's haunted eyes. "What would happen if I did give it to you?"

Thanos seemed to consider something for a minute. "I think I would kill you. I want something longer lasting, but I'm rushed right now."

"And … what about Thor?" Loki asked.

The giant shoulders shrugged. "I don't need him."

Loki straightened up. "Will you let him go?" Thor started to protest, but was again silenced.

Thanos cocked his head. "That's all you're asking for? You haven't changed a bit." He sighed. "Why not? I'll just have the fun of hunting him down later."

Loki picked at his palm a moment, looked up, whispered something; he composed himself, then elegantly curved his hand. The Tesseract appeared, glowing soft blue.

Simply holding out his hand, Thanos watched as Loki slowly walked toward him. When the Tesseract touched Thanos' fingers, Thor felt a shiver run down Thanos. The titan stared at it. He suddenly crunched the cube in his fist.

A blue explosion blinded Thor. While he blinked away worms of light, he heard Thanos say, "Proxima? Corvus?"

Thor looked up just in time to see a pike and a sword impale Loki from two different directions. Loki fell to his knees. Screaming, Thor desperately tried to escape Thanos' grasp.

Thanos called to the giant alien. "Makes sure it's dead, then burn the body." He glanced at the struggling Thor. Thanos added, "Then throw him out too."

Thor's head exploded again, this time with darkness.


End file.
